


am i into this? i'm into this

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Jonsa 100 Drabble Challenge, Modern AU, college au sort of, jon want to be topped, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: The first thing Jon is aware of is the thumping in his head, and the feeling in his throat and mouth as though he’d been munching on cotton wool balls in his sleep.Then there was the shouting.“Robbbbb!!! Why is one of your friends passed out in my bed?!”The noise was shrill and went straight through his foggy head.“ROBBERT EDDARD STARK, COME AND GET THIS STRANGER OUT OF MY BEDNOW!”What stranger? Whose bed?Oh wait.It took him a while. But Jon finally got there.I’m the stranger.Shit.





	am i into this? i'm into this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarahjoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/gifts).

> I was given the prompt 'tissue'.... and this is what I came up with *shrugs*
> 
> I tag Zarahjoyce with 'alcohol' :)

The first thing Jon is aware of is the thumping in his head, and the feeling in his throat and mouth as though he’d been munching on cotton wool balls in his sleep.

Then there was the shouting.

“_Robbbbb!!! Why is one of your friends passed out in my bed?!”_

The noise was shrill and went straight through his foggy head.

“ROBBERT EDDARD STARK, COME AND GET THIS STRANGER OUT OF MY BED _NOW!”_

_What stranger? Whose bed?_

_Oh wait._

It took him a while. But Jon finally got there.

_I’m the stranger._

_Shit._

It was all coming back. Robb had a house party which involved more tequila than Jon’s stomach and head care to remember right now, and his friend had suggested he crash in his sister’s room since she was away for the weekend at their aunt’s house.

He mumbled something along the lines of _“I’m sorry. I’ll get up now,”_ but as Jon poked his delicate head out from under Sansa Stark’s lemon yellow duvet cover, he caught his first, real-life glimpse of her.

_Am I hallucinating? Because holy shit, she’s hot!_ Jon’s bleary eyes drift up her long, tightly jean-clad legs, to the flair of her hips and finally to her gorgeous face. Her gorgeous, _angry-looking_ face. “Err, hi,” he croaks, pretty sure that he looks an absolute fright. “I’m sorry for crashing in your bed but, uh... Robb said it’d be alright,” Jon explains, swallowing.

Robb’s sister – _Robb’s hot-as-fuck-sister_\- unfolds her arms where they had been crossed over her chest and takes a few steps forward. Her features soften a little as he can quite clearly see her accept that she needn’t be angry at Jon per se, but her brother for suggesting he take her bed. Her gaze sweeps him up and down and even though he knows he’s covered from mid-chest down by her pretty duvet, Jon feels a little on display and vulnerable right now as he realises he’s in nothing but his boxers. Her eyes flit to her bedside cabinet then and the softness in her eyes turns to something like confusion, then shock, and all the way back to anger again. Jon blinks and leans up on his elbow to try and figure out what the problem is.

There’s a pretty big wad of bunched up tissues in a crumpled white pile, right there on her nightstand.

“Did you-“ Robb’s hot sister splutters, face turning red. “Did you-... _in my bed?!”_

_Wait._

_Oh no._

_Did he?_

“_No!”_ Jon protests, but honestly he was pretty wasted last night and can barely remember falling into her bed at all. If he had met her before and was able to actually picture whose bed it was he had fallen into, whose pretty moonblossom scent he had been surrounded by – he probably would have, yeah. Although he likes to think that he’d have hidden the evidence a little better.

Jon sits up, her blankets falling to his lap. “No, I didn’t do _that!_ I-“ From this angle he now sees a bottle fallen on its side on the nightstand and memories of stumbling into the pretty, girly room last night assault him suddenly. Though in this case, the assault is a welcome one. “I knocked over a lotion or perfume or something. That there-“ he points to the now near empty bottle, “and I was trying to clean it up.”

“Oh,” Sansa reaches for the balled up tissues. “Okay, well...sorry for accusing you of-“

“That’s alright,” Jon is quick to interrupt. “I’m sorry for knocking the bottle over...and sorry for being here.

“It’s not your fault,” her eyes drop down his chest to his stomach before they flit away. “It’s my idiot brother’s-“ her voice raises until she’s shouting at the ceiling, making his groggy head ring again, “-_AND WHEN I FIND HIM I’M GONNA KILL HIM!”_

Arya’s head pops around the door frame, complete with hair that looks like animals could nest in it and tired, half-lidded eyes. “Oh shit,” her eyes widen, “you’re back already!”

“Yes, I am,” Sansa turns to her sister. “And it’s a good job I did! Have you seen the state of the living room?! Mum and Dad will be livid if this place isn’t perfect when they come back tomorrow!”

Her hands are on her hips and her leg is slightly cocked, she looks ready to chew out everyone in the whole house for their bad behaviour. Why is this making him hard?

Theon Greyjoy appears in the doorway then, in much the same attire as himself. He yawns and sleepily scratches his balls. “Hey, Sansypants.”

“I might’ve known _you’d_ be involved!” she answers angrily. “Go and get some clothes on and start clearing up! If I find anything broken, you’re in for it!”

Theon smirks. “You promise?”

*LATER*

**Theon:** you seen jon?

**Robb:** dude, if Sansa catches me stopping to fucking text you instead of cleaning the kitchen, she’ll tear me a new one

**Theon:** yeah, but have you seen jon?

**Robb:** he’s cleaning the pool house I think.

**Theon:** no, i mean – have you SEEN him?

**Robb:** what are you on about about greyjoy?

**Theon:** just look at him anytime sansa is in the room

**Theon:** because if im not mistaken (which im not) that is very much the face of a man who’s begging to be topped by a girl

**Theon:** your sister to be exact

**Theon:** like – your boy is THIRSTY to be punished

**Theon:** by your sister

**Theon:** and by punished i mean in a kinky sexy way

**Theon:** with your sister

**Robb:** YES ALRIGHT, I GOT IT THEON, FUCK!

**Theon:** yeah – that’s exactly what he wants

**Theon**: with your sister

**Robb:** stop

**Theon:** im tellin u – the bossier she gets – the harder he gets. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s talked her into pegging him already

**Robb:** FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Robb:** ...

**Robb:** where is sansa anyway?

**Theon**: ...

**Theon:** cleaning the pool house avec jon ;)


End file.
